The return of the screaming death
chapter 1 ten years after the screaming death found its mother and left, the screaming death came back to berk and vist hiccup at a new spot hiccup found and named " the itchy armpit" vally .it was waiting in the vally in a large clearing sleeping when hiccup found it.hiccup hid behind a large rock with toothless and astrid. when the screaming death woke up it heard a stick snap and it burrowed in to the ground, and hiccup told toothless to quite down when it came out in front of the three of them it roard at them and lowerd its head and glared at them, that's when thay saw a scar on its left wing and one of fingers was missing on its left wing as well, hiccup saw this and got a strip of cloth out of his bag to stop the bleeding and the screaming death roard agin that's when astrid saw that its wing was broke she said " do you have any dragon nip to calm it down",hiccup searched his bag for some but could not find any "rats nothing but i do have some fish coated in dragon nip spices though" hiccup said "that will do" astrid said and she held out the fish surprise to see that the screaming death licked it out of her hand, and calmed down " well that something to add to the screaming death chapter of the book of dragons" hiccup said, "lets take it to gobber for treatment" astrid said "ok" said hiccup . ---- chapter 2 back at berk gobber was fixing the screaming death's wing and stoick came and saw the screaming death and drew his ax to attack and hiccup, astrid,ruffnut,tuffnut,fishlegs,snotlout,and gustive all stood in his way and protected the dragon, "why did you bring this beast to berk hiccup ?" stoick asked, " its hurt, can't you see that dad" hiccup said, "its wing is broke, we found it in the itchy arm pit vally" he said. that's when valka came in on cloudjumper and saw the screaming death laying on the ground, " what kind of dragon is that ? " valka asked in surprise. " it's a screaming death " hiccup said, " so you rescued this dragon " she asked. "yeah" said hiccup, "thats my boy" valka said. "have you named it yet " she asked, " not yet" hiccup said " let's take it to the dragon academy" gustive said in hopes of training it getting his first dragon " i want to train it to be my dragon" he said, that's when the screaming death nuzzled gustive wanting him to be its rider. " ok " hiccup said "let's see how well you do gustive" hiccup said, gustive stuck out his hand and the screaming death put its snout up aganst his hand and purred " aww it likes me" gustive said . "haha" hiccup laughed "wow , gustive ,you just trained your first offical dragon" hiccup said "here is a saddle for him " gobber said "wow" gustive said "thats a big saddle for him" said hiccup. "were are you going to place the saddle " asked stoick, " on his snout were i wont get blasted by fire". "ok thats the third person to do that" said hiccup. ---- chapter 3 the next day hiccup and the gang and gustive doing training lessons with the screaming death "ok today is target practice and shot limit pratice, does anyone know the shot limit of the screaming death?" hiccup asked "gustive" hiccup asked "do you know what the shot limit is of the screaming death is ?"hiccup asked gustive " 31 25 fire balls and 6 spine shots" gustive said " vary good gustive" hiccup said" how did you know that" he asked gustive " a lucky guess " gustive said, " there are 60 targets in the forest" 31 have a G''' on them the other 29 don't" " you'll lose points if you hit the ones with G on them." "ok" every one yelled "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO" hiccup yelled . after the training lesson stoick and gobber and valka came rideing in on there dragons cloudjumper,skullcrusher and grump. " were are your freinds hiccup?" valka asked "target practice and shot limit lesson ; mom" hiccup said "reason why i ask there is a Berserk attack on the villige " said valka "ill get the other members " "we only need one ,gustive, his mom is in danger " stoick said "ok ill get ,gustive, meet me at berk" hiccup said " i have a plan". ---- chapter 4 back at berk the Berserk tribe attacked berk stoick,valka,gobber and there dragons were fighting against the berserk tribe, that is when thay heard '''Sonic Shriek '''of the screaming death " fire it up" gustive told his dragon ; "' fire it up rockripper '.'''" that is what gustive called his dragon and what hiccup did not know is that gustive came with back-up; the other riders and '''Alvin the Treacherous '''and his new dragon smoke bomb a titan wing smothering smokebreth, and a scuttleclaw army!!! " you brought back up" hiccup said " yep we need all the help we can get" gustive said " ill get my mom .... huh the ground is shaking" gustive said that's when his moms dragon came in to help a baby Red Death . " crusher what are you doing here" gustive's mom asked "get that red death dragon" dagur said while sitting on his dragon, a snaptrapper that he tamed and named snip,snap,bite,and trap. "gustive, get your mom out of here" hiccup said " what about crusher " gustive asked "don't worry ill take care of crusher" hiccup said "ok" gustive said when he flew off with his mother. well hiccup and the others were able to save berk and crusher but crushers wing got cut up badly and broke. ---- chapter 5 ---- ---- Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories